Mickey, Aladdin, and his friends followed the Forty Thieves/A father meeting his son
Here is how Mickey Mouse and his friends find Aladdin's father in Mickey Mouse, Aladdin, and the King of Thieves. That night out in the Desert, Aladdin, Mickey, and the gang were flying on Carpet. Iago: I should have stayed with the Genie. Manual labor beats danger any day. Aladdin: What do you see, Launchpad? Launchpad McQuack: (looking through the night vision binoculars) I can see them up ahead, Al! Pips: Then we better keep up to them. As Aladdin looks down to see a group of horse tracks in the sand, the two horses turn a corner up ahead. Aladdin: Good, the trail's still fresh. Iago: Definitely should have stayed with the Genie... (as Carpet speeds up to catch the horses) Ah! Mickey Mouse: Let's hope we don't lose track of them. Soon, Carpet turns the corner the thieves did and nearly runs into them, they've stopped in front of the sea. Aladdin: Shh... (as Carpet flies back behind the cliff) Phew. Well, they have nowhere to go, we have them trapped. Iago: We? They are Forty Thieves. We are you, a rug, a monkey, a bunch of misfits, and me. Wait, don't count me. Launchpad McQuack: Too late, Iago, you've counted yourself already. Aladdin: They're just standing there. Donald Duck: But why? Homer Simpson: I think we're about to find out, Donald. From the front of the group, Cassim raises his arms into the air. Cassim: Open sesame! Just then, the water in the sea separates and opens a door in the cliff face. Cassim and the thieves ride in. Aladdin: Let's move. Hang on! With quck focus, Mickey, Aladdin, and the gang were making it in just before the door closes. Mickey, Aladdin, and Mickey's friends looked over a rock and into the lair. The lair is golden and misty, like a long-forgotten city. Aladdin: (as Carpet nudged on him) I know, Carpet, it's incredible. (as Carpet grabbed Aladdin and points toward the door) What? Iago: How bad is it? With that quetioned, Iago has his tail feathers stuck in the door. Abu: Hmm... So, Abu spits on his hand and pulls Iago out. Iago: Yee ow! Ohh, this is attractive! As Iago's feathers stuck in the door. He walked over, pulled them out, and putted them back on his tail. Aladdin: (shakes his head) Come on. Mickey Mouse: Right behind you, Aladdin. Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: Let's hope those Forty Thieves don't catch us here. Faris Djinn: Hurry now, we don't have much time. Soon enough, they reached farther into the lair as Aladdin looks up and sees a golden minotaur head mounted to the wall. Abu and Iago back into each other and fall into a river. Iago: Ya wanna not hold up traffic? (ringing out his feathers) I want to get in, get out, and go home. Actually, I wouldn't mind skipping right to the go home... Scrooge McDuck: Get a grip, Iago. Just as Aladdin shushed them, down below is where Sa'Luk's voice is heard. Aladdin looked down at him as he and other thieves are standing in front of a bare table. Sa'Luk: We could have had all the loot from the wedding. But because of that mouse and his lackeys, we followed the king's plan. This is what we have to show for our trouble in Agrabah! NOTHING! Sa'Luk punches the table, causing it to fall apart. Some of the thieves yell in agreement. The Fat Thief: (elbowing the Asian thief beside him) This oughta be good! The Asian Thief: Sa'Luk is truly ticked! Merlock: What have we here? Sa'Luk: (approaching Cassim) Your time draws to a close, Cassim. Aladdin: Cassim? My father... Cassim: If you're talking about spilling my blood, (folds his arms and smirks defiantly) well, I just don't see that happening. Sa'Luk: Then let me open your eyes! Just as Sa'Luk swinged his claws at Cassim, he started to dodge as Sa'Luk got tackled by Aladdin, sitting on his back, trying to hold him down. Aladdin: Run, I've got him! I'm Aladdin, you're my father! Cassim gasps, Sa'Luk on the other hand rolled over, pushing Aladdin onto the ground. The Midas Dagger fell out of Aladdin's pocket as he picked it up. The Thieves: His Father? Sa'Luk: I don't know about your father, Boy, but I'll send you to meet your other ancestors. Just as Sa'Luk tries to claw Aladdin, Cassim grabbed his hand. Cassim: Let him go. (looking at the dagger) The boy... is my son. (raises the dagger into the air) I gave this dagger to my wife years ago. I told her to give it to our new born son... Aladdin. The Fat Thief: It's true? The Asian Thief: Oh, the boy is the son of the King of Thieves. Aladdin: (standing up) You are the King of Thieves? Cassim: Like it or not, Boy, we're blood. (threw the dagger to Aladdin) Look at you. I'd thought I'd never see you again. Has it been so long? Sa'Luk: Blood or mud, the boy is an intruder. (steps in between Cassim and Aladdin and shoved Aladdin out of the way) And we have rules about intruders. As Aladdin looked around the room, the thieves grabbed Mickey, his friends, Iago, Carpet, and Abu. The Thieves: Sa'Luk is right. He knows our secrets! I hate intruders. Wait, wait, me too! Sa'Luk: He has found our secret lair. He has seen too much. He must die. They must all die! Then, Mickey and his friends were mostly shocked to hear about the death penalty. Iago: Die? He's your son. (as Abu nodded in agreement) I'm his friend! (as Abu gives him a dirty look) Cast a vote for mercy here! Sa'Luk: (looking back at Cassim) Yes, Cassim, mercy would be so like you. Soft and weak. With that convincing, Cassim gives Sa'Luk a dirty look. The Thieves: Maybe Sa'Luk should be king? Yes, maybe he should. So, he appears to be thinking. Cassim: Kill him. As Sa'Luk grabbed Aladdin, he raised his clawed hand into the air. He is stopped from swinging however when Cassim speaks up. Cassim: Or the boy could, yes! The boy could... no. The Fat Thief: What, what? The boy could what? Cassim: Nothing, probably a bad idea. The Triplet Thieves: Let's hear it. Cassim: Well, it seems to me that... oh nevermind. Sa'Luk: (standing behind Cassim) What? Cassim: The boy could face "the challenge". The Thieves: Ah...That's right, "the challenge". Cassim: That's that, my son shall face "the challenge". Then, Sa'Luk reached in front of Cassim, putting his claws in Aladdin's face while Cassim held him back. Sa'Luk: And I shall be the one to test him. Iago: (landing on Aladdin's shoulder) A test, huh? Ah, that's not so bad. Maybe it will be multiple choice? Axel: Either that, or it has something to do with a fight to the death. Got it memorized? Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225